


Caught

by Neahkae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neahkae/pseuds/Neahkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise is a professor at Kamii and Hide is one of his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot but I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated!

_I shouldn’t have taken this professor… I can’t concentrate._

Notebook and pen completely disregarded, Hide had been staring at his professor for the past thirty minutes and it was getting obvious; Professor Sasaki was starting to notice.

The first day was fine. The professor was going over the syllabus and what not; how grading works, what type of projects/essays the students will have to complete, what books will be read, when the quizzes and tests are. You don’t really take notes that first day, so everyone was staring. It’s completely normal to be staring for an extended amount of time.

The second day though, Professor Sasaki dove head first into the material. Staring was not normal. Most people were head down in their notebooks writing down what was on the projector screen or whatever was being said, Hide didn’t know. Others were flipping through their novels that Sasaki had told the class to get, which Hide didn’t even know to get because he wasn’t listen today or the first day.

All he could do was stare, so stare he did. He stared at those lips that were moving but no words were heard, at least not by Hide. Every so often Sasaki would lick his lips in a lull in his monologue and Hide would find himself licking his own. He stared at those hands, those slim fingers as they held onto the laser pointer he was using to follow along with the words on the screen. It was a shame he couldn’t stare at anything below the torso since it was behind the stand holding the computer. So instead, he stared at his eyes that were so animated, you could tell he loved his job and what he was lecturing about. And then those eyes stared back.

_Fuck._

Hide quickly looked down at his hands clenched together on his lap and stayed like that for at least a minute. Twiddling his thumbs, he looked back up to see Sasaki look away with a smile on his face. And man, Hide couldn’t help but want to see that smile even more.

So the next time Sasaki looked at him, he didn’t waver in his stare. But Sasaki did. With Hide looking straight at him, he was able to see the slight blush that colored Sasaki’s cheeks as he turned away toward the projector screen.

Hide’s eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. Placing his head in the palm of his hand, he continued to stare. As soon as Sasaki turned and met his eyes again, Hide winked at him which caused the professor to chuckle a little or maybe it was something Sasaki said because everyone else was laughing, too. He should really should take notes or at least try to listen to what is being said.

With that, he took his pen and started writing down what was on the screen, something about motifs they should look for in the assigned novel.

“And this book has many more motifs, but these are the main ones you should look out for. Hint, hint. You may have to write an essay about this.” That caused almost everyone to groan. “Hey, now. At least I’m telling you all upfront that this is what you need to look for. So anyway…” Sasaki paused and licked his lips. Hide smiled even wider if that was possible.

Hide started to tap his pen and wait for the next time Sasaki looked his way. When it happened, Hide licked his lips as seductively as possible, or at least he hoped it was seductively.

“R-remember,” Sasaki stuttered while blushing profusely and looking away.

_Holy shit. He actually stuttered._

“Remember to read the first two chapters by Friday. You have two days and the chapters aren’t too long, okay? I’ll see you on Friday then,” Sasaki finished and started closing the PowerPoint, still blushing.

Hide also began to pack his stuff into his brightly colored neon backpack and started to make his way up to the front. “Professor,” He almost sang, “I have a question.”


End file.
